Accidental Confession
by shittyfics
Summary: In which Kai and Cole don't know how to confess their love for each other until Cole gets socked in the face. Lavashipping with Onesided Cole/Nya and Jay/Nya. Set during season 3


Hushed chatter and laughter echoed down the halls of The Destiny's Bounty, and Kai, curious about the noise so late into the night, crept from his room to see the cause of it. It lead him to the kitchen, and as he got closer, the two voices became clear- _Cole and Nya._

Although his gut churned with guilt, he stayed on the outside of the door to stay hidden, listening in on their conversation. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, glowering down at the part of the floor that was illuminated by the kitchen lights.

He knew the two had every right to talk to each other. Nya had already expressed her interest in the black clad ninja, and yet Kai's heart was wracked with jealousy and pain. He grit his teeth in anger and his fist unconciously curled into fists. None the less, he focused in on what the two were saying.

" I really am sorry about the whole thing with Jay. I've never seen him act so angrily, atleast not towards his friends. " Nya apologized sincerely, and Kai guessed she probably felt guilty about the matter, though it was technically Pixal's fault ( but no one blamed her, afterall, how could she know any better? ). " Do you want some more ice for your eye? "

" We're not friends, and its fine. " Cole huffed, which suggested it wasn't actually fine. " Its barely a bruise anyways, so no... thanks though. "

Kai shared his displeasure with the two- How Jay reacted was completely immature. He and Nya weren't even dating and had no right to attack Cole like that when Pixal announced Cole and Nya were best fitted for each other. Though Kai couldn't really blame the guy- After all, he wasn't exactly at peace with the fact that now he'd never even stand a chance with Cole. Even still, he doesn't go around attacking people over it, and settled for silently fuming in his room.

Although he and Jay were both rejected by their crushes, Kai coudn't empathize with the lightning ninja- but that was mainly because he was pissed at him for punching said crush.

" Oh, ok then _tough guy_. " Nya teased, and both of them giggled.

Kai rolled his eyes.

He could go in there right now and stop the conversation. He could spread a nasty rumor about Nya's habits and maybe Cole wouldn't be too interested anymore. He could tell Nya he liked Cole and she'd back off. Hell, he could even tell _Cole._ But as much as he liked the Earth Ninja, his little sister came first.

Cole was smart and cool, not to mention very attractive, and very responsible- though sometimes to the point of being a stick in the mud.

There was a reason Kai liked him so much, and if he and Nya were to be an item, he trusted the other ninja with his little sister. ( though really, she could handle herself, so it was really visa versa ).

It broke his heart to do so, but he could move on. He had fans that were into him, it wouldn't be hard to find someone else.

" Nya, I have to be honest with you though. " Cole began meekly, ( Kai closed his eyes, his heart thudding as he waited for the confession. ) " I dont, i mean i think... look, I think you're really cool and talented among so many other things but, i just... i just don't feel the same way. "

Kai's eyes shot open, and he slapped a hand to his mouth in order to stifle a shout of surprise.

" O-oh. " Nya said quietly, just as shy as Cole. It sounded like she was going to say more, but nothing came out.

" I mean, I dont even know if you like me, but whatever Pixal said, I just can't see it. " Cole went on to further explain. " I can't see us, together, i mean. "

" No its fine! I get it- "

" I like your brother. "

" What?! " Nya gasped loudly, only to be shushed frantically by Cole.

Kai's heart continued to race, his hand still clamped over his lips so he couldn't scream in rejoice.

" I know, I know, this is kinda weird considering... everything. But it's true. I've liked Kai for... a really long time actually. " He sighed, " I just can't get over him. It's been what, a year? Two years? Ugh, sorry im dumping all this on you, but with everything thats happened between us and jay with all the dumb ' love-triangle ' shit, I just can't stop thinking about how i actually like Kai. "

" Jesus Cole, have you ever thought of actually _telling_ Kai? "

" No! " Cole sputtered, " Have you ever thought that he _probably doesn't like me back_. "

" Ugh, you're hopeless. " Nya smirked, " But I'm glad you told me. "

There were a few seconds of silence, save for Kai's rapidly breathing heart and harsh breathing, before Kai heard soft footsteps and two dark shadows neared the kitchen door.

Quickly, Kai dashed off for the safety of his room, slamming and locking the door behind him, not caring if anyone heard.

* * *

Kai checked himself in the mirror the following morning. He swiped one hand through his brunette locks once again, covered in its usual gel. He then stuck his nose next to both his armpits to double check that he didn't smell like a gym, and when it appeared he was fine, he leaned forward on the sink.

Looking at his reflection dead in the eye, he breathed in deep through his nose, before exhaling in one quick breath.

" Alright Kai, you can do this. " He said determindly." You are going to go out there and eat breakfast with the others like a normal human being who didn't just hear your crush confess they liked you back. Even though, if you did confess, than maybe you could actually be dating like you've always wanted to... oh god i can't do this. "

He groaned, his head falling forwards to hit the mirror.

" Kai, are you done in there? I have to go to the bathroom. "

" Fuck! " Kai shouted, startled by Cole's voice on the otherside of the door, and in his panicked state, managed to knock down all the toothbrushes and some of his hair gels from the sink in the process.

" Is everything all right in there? " Cole questioned, turning the knob.

Kai quickly bent down to pick everything up, and when the door swung open, he jumped to his feet, though also hit his head on the bottom of the sink.

Once he set everything back in its place, he rubbed at the spot on his head he had bonked on the counter, and blushed when Cole came closer to inspect it. When nothing was found, the other ninja stepped back, a smile creeping on his face.

" Man, I wish I got that on video, " Cole laughed, replaying the scene in his head, and managed to laugh even harder.

Kai would've been mad if it was anyone else besides Cole. He loved his laugh, it made his insides all warm and fuzzy, so he shyly chuckled along.

Kai got lost in Cole's face as the black clad teen continued to laugh at Kai's misfortunes, now leaning against the wall to hold himself up. His dark hair was still unruly from his sleep, and was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. It took all of Kai's will power to not stare at his abs.

He settled for staring at his lips, currently stretched into a grin. He's dreamt so often of kissing and nipping at them until they became swollen.

He could feel his self-control slipping away the longer he looked at Cole. He wanted to kiss him and hold him more than ever since last night.

And so he did.

When Cole got a hold of himself, and finally opened his eyes, his left one slightly squinty due to the dark bruise right under it, Kai quickly surged forwards. Grabbing the back of his head with one hand, and the other resting on his hip, Kai harshly kissed the Earth Ninja so hard he pushed him back against the wall.

Not exactly the way he was hoping this would play out, but Kai could work with this.

Kai tried again, slower and softer this time. He sucked on Cole's bottom lip, his tongue licking it before trying to enter his mouth, but Cole pulled apart, pushing Kai off of him.

Both were a darker shade than their normal skin tone, blushing like mad and too surprised to say anything.

" I... " Kai started but didn't really know what to say.

" What the fuck... " Cole whispered back. He didn't look angry, mostly surprised.

" God im such an idiot, im so sorry Cole. " Kai groaned, hiding his face in both his hands. " I-I just thought you might- "

" You heard me last night, didn't you? " Well, you couldn't hide anything from the leader, " Does this mean you... you like me back? "

Kai withdrew his hands to stare back at Cole. He grimaced and laughed nervously.

" We're idiots, aren't we. "

Cole smiled at that and drew Kai closer again, locking their lips together. Kai smiled, breaking the kiss quickly, but quickly fixed it. He readjusted so that his hands rested on the wall behind Cole so he didn't crush the other teen, and they softly kissed each other.

Cole brought his hand up to tangle in Kai's gelled up hair, the other resting on his lower back. He nipped lightly on his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Kai. Encouraged, Cole continued, parting their lips to suck along his jaw and slowly made his to his neck.

Kai closed his eyes, biting his own lips to stifle his moans. The fire deep in his gut was building up, and with one hand grabbed a fistful of Cole's hair and tugged it back, capturing his lips with his mouth once again.

Keith prided himself in getting the other ninja to moan at that, and bit at his lips. He tugged at them with his teeth, before trying once again to enter his mouth. This time, he met no resistance. They sloppily kissed and licked at each other, and Kai withdrew the one hand tangled in black hair to brace against Cole's dark chest.

It wasn't until a while did they force themselves to break apart from lack of oxygen.

When they caught their breaths, Kai leaned forward once again, but was stopped by Cole. Confused, he let himself be led off, looking exactly like a kicked-puppy.

" Wha- "

" I still have to go to the bathroom. "


End file.
